Valentines Dance
by Chris Kappler
Summary: Kyle wants to find himself a date for the Valentines Day Dance, but, in his pursue, he ends up having to come to terms with his true feelings. Style slash. Minor appearances of Bunny and Cromas.
1. Monday

_**A/N: **__Hello there, reader. I'm taking a shot and publishing this here. Each chapter will talk about a day of the boys lives, in the week before the Valentines Day Dance.  
_

**_Disclaimer: _**_South Park and all its characters are owned by Comedy Central._

* * *

MONDAY, FEBRUARY 8TH

Stan was standing there just leaning against his locker and stretching his arms above his head, as he sees his best friend Kyle approaching. They both wore those same outfits since they were in third grade, Kyle's green ushanka and all, and that's something, since they were now in junior year of high school. What had changed was Kyle's auburn locks were now less afroish and better behaved, all though still unruly, and Stan's black hair was longer, bangs now reaching his eyes. Other then that, they were still the same: Kyle, skinny, green eyed and smart; Stan, athletic, blue eyed and easy-going.

Kyle and Stan have been closest friends for the longest time, since they were both toddlers. They both have other friends (most of which they share), like Kenny and Butters... but no-one could ever be as close to Stan as Kyle and vice-versa. One knows everything about the other, and that goes the other way around as well. With the passing of the years, they just really grew closer, and they couldn't possibly imagine their lives without each other.

As Kyle came closer, Stan noticed he looked somewhat disconcerted.

- Hey, Stan."

- Hey, dude. What's up?

- Meh, I just dunno who I should invite to the Valentines Day Dance.

- Why do you have to invite anyone in the first place?

- I dunno, dude... I'm 16 and - and he lowered his voice - well I haven't made out with a girl yet...

- Dude, relax, kissing is really overrated.

- That's easy for you to say! You french kissed Wendy when you were like 11!

- Yeah, well, and look how that turned out, we haven't spoken properly since seventh grade. And trust me, it's the same with other girls, it's not as good as Hollywood makes it to be. - When Kyle didn't answer, Stan continued - Just don't worry about Valentine's, Kyle, you still have me.

- Haha, shut up, fag. I'm going to get a date before Valentine's Day, Sunday, I promise you.

--

Kyle was waiting for his friends at the school's driveway, thinking about what he and Stan talked earlier. Unlike Kyle, Stan had kissed his fair share of girls... eleven to be completely honest, all though, if anyone asks Stan, he just increases on that number. The only who knew the true number was Kyle.

Stan had been really honest with what he had said. From his experience, kissing girls was nothing special; there isn't just suddenly music in the background as both of their hearts unite in eternal love or any of that bullshit. It's just some really annoying girl sticking her tongue in your mouth and swirling it around until you're both fed up.

Kyle was so lost in his train of thought he didn't even notice Kenny and Butters coming up. About six months ago, Kenny and Butters had come out as a couple to everyone they knew. They decided they didn't want to live in hideout and just came completely clean. Some people's reactions weren't the best, but most of their friends accepted their choice. Kenny's parents took a while, but came to terms with their son's sexuality. Butters had already accepted that his parents didn't give a shit about him and got emancipated and moved out a year before. He told them about Kenny on a Christmas card, since they were no longer speaking. Ever since then, Kenny and Butters moved in together at Butters' loft.

- K-Kyle, are you awake? - said Butters

- Just leave him, sweetie, he's lost in his own world where he and Stan are fucking each others brains out.

- Shut uuuuup, Kenny - Kyle blushed and grinned as he said it, all though he was trying to be serious

- Ha, you don't have to blush, Kyle, it's pretty obvious to anyone that you're into one another. - Kenny added, with a wide smile

- Kenny, I'm serious - Kyle answered, but his grin widened and his cheeks got redder

- You know you want this, Kyle - Kenny said as he pulled Butters closer and gave him a full fledged french kiss, much to Butters' surprise, which was apparent in the way his cheeks flushed up with color.

- Aw, Kenny, don't be such a perv, dude... - said Stan, as he approached the group.

- Ooooh, Stan, we were just talking about you - Kenny said, as he broke off the kiss.

- Really, and I'm so hot that you two just felt like flying at each other just cause I was mentioned?

- Well, while I would never say no to you, just ask Kyle, he may give you even _better_ feedback. - said Kenny, with a taunting look.

- Come on, guys, let's go. - said Kyle, before Stan could begin to inquire him

- Let's go to the arcade, fellas - said Butters

- Are you fucking nine, Butters? - asked Stan

- I don't think we have ever done it in nine, Stan - Kenny answered – but anyway, we're supposed to meet with Clyde and the guys there

The boys spent the remainder of the day together at the arcade, but Kyle was somewhat distant. He had been immersed in his mind, thinking all day about what Kenny said. Fact is Kenny wasn't completely off with what he said. Kyle had indeed surprised himself occasionally thinking romantically about Stan. Thinking about having his lips touch his best friend's. About embracing him and holding him tightly, feeling his body heat emanating from under his brown jacket. Sometimes about what was under that brown jacket. He even had wet dreamed of Stan on a few occasions. These fantasies had become more and more frequent in the last few months, and Kyle had convinced himself that he'd best not act up on them. "It'll pass when I finally kiss a girl." At the same time, he couldn't help but wonder if he was in denial.

"Kyle, you wanna play Street Fighter?" Stan's voice brought Kyle back to reality. "Kenny and Butters are playing Dance Dance Revolution and you know how gay that is. And the others are trying to play Guitar Hero, though they'll never be as good as us." Kyle smirked and agreed and they went to the machine.

- I wanna be Blanka this time, man, I never figured out how to play with him and I wanna learn. - said Stan, as he pulled out a quarter

- Hey, Stan, I wanna ask you something.

- What is it, dude?

- Well... - Kyle then had an idea on how to approach this subject - when you see Kenny and Butters kissing, how do you feel?

- How do I feel? - Stan was somewhat intrigued with this question - I dunno man, I kinda feel uncomfortable when they're at it like octopuses, but I guess I feel the same when it's a normal couple.

- Ah, thanks.

Kyle dreaded the fact that Stan used the word normal. "Oh come on, Kyle, what were you expecting to hear him say? I love seeing two fags try and suck each others tongues out?" Kyle thought to himself. "Why do I feel bad anyway? I'm not attracted to Stan, for fucks sake, I just feel this way cause I need a girl to snog!" For some reason, this didn't comfort him as much as he wanted.

* * *

_**A/N:**__I desperately need your feedback. This is my first attempt at fanfic writing, so I can only get better from here.__ This is just the first chapter, and it works as sort of a prologue, to be honest, as it's the shortest one, and there isn't much plot here. I promise it gets better on the following chapters.__  
I'd like to know if this whole conversation with - instead of "" is working for you. Personally, I think it gives more fluidity to the text, but maybe I'm wrong._


	2. Tuesday

TUESDAY, FEBRUARY 9TH

Stan and Kyle were in Kyle's bed with the lights out. They had no shirts on and their lips looked stuck together. Stan was on top, caressing Kyle's tongue with his own passionately, while sliding his hands down his best friend's torso, finally reaching under his pants. Kyle had his hands exploring Stan's athletic back, feeling the warmth emanating from it. As Stan moved to Kyle's neck and began kissing and licking it, Kyle moaned Stan's name, immersed in his pleasure, his hands eventually finding their way under Stan's trousers, and onto his buttocks. Suddenly, Stan stopped giving Kyle the hickie of a lifetime and just stared into Kyle's eyes. "What's wrong?" Kyle asked. Stan opened his mouth and shouted in a voice different then his own "WAKE UP!"

"I'm glad you are doing so well in my English class that you can just sleep on while I say things you already know, Mr. Broflovski. In fact, I'm so glad, I'm giving the entire class a pop quiz on Thursday. Subject being everything we covered so far. You up to it, guys? Well, if you're not, you can thank Mr. Broflovski, here."

Kyle mumbled "sorry, Mr. Kent" and turned bright red as the entire class looked at him with disgust. "Way to go, Kyle" shouted Craig, who sat all the way across the classroom.

- You gotta be more careful, buddy - whispered Butters, who sat right next to Kyle.

- I know, Butters, I'm sorry I got everyone in trouble...

- Th-That's not what I meant, Kyle. You-ah you were moaning Stan's name in your sleep...

- WHAT? - Kyle, whose face still red, suddenly turned very white.

- Mr. Broflovski, am I going to have to give you detention today? I'd rather have you sleeping then shouting in the classroom, thank you very much. Final warning, understood? - reprehended his teacher

- Sorry, sir. - said Kyle, and his voice became a whisper to Butters - Do you think anyone else heard me?

- I-ah don't think so, but someone might have noticed, um... something else...

- What do you mean?

- Kyle, the-ah... bulge

- What? Oh, shit, dude - said Kyle as he just then realized he had a raging boner, which instantly gave his face that red tone again

- I'm starting to think Kenny might be right about you and Stan

- Shut up, Butters - Kyle said as he blushed even more.

- I'm just saying...

--

Kyle and Kenny didn't have the last period, so they decided to hang out outside while they waited for Butters and Stan to finish their classes. It was a very atypical February day, much warmer than usual, but Kyle didn't drop his ushanka for nothing. They sat on a bench facing the soccer pitch, where there were some boys playing. Kenny was showing the postcard he'd gotten from Cartman to Kyle. Seven months ago, Ms Cartman was invited by some European adult entertainment company to be one of their top stars, and since money was running low back in South Park, she accepted. She now spent a few months in each European city before she moved again. Cartman really hated Europe, but he loved his mum so he visited her every month.

- Where are they staying this time? - asked Kyle

- It says he's in Amsterdam, and it looks like Ms. Cartman is gonna be staying a few months there. He says it's not as bad as the rest of Europe, but there are "too many goddamn pot-smoking hippies". He also says he hates you and Stan.

- Do you think she's ever coming back?

- Why do you ask, Kyle? Do you need to get laid so bad that you want a crack whore?

- Hahaha no way man!

- Yeah, why would you need her when you have your little Stanny?

- Actually, Kenny, I needed to talk to you about this...

- Oh, seriously? Go ahead, dude.

- Well... you know what you said yesterday, about me fantasizing about Stan? Well, uhm, I don't know how to say this, but...

- I was spot on, wasn't I?

- Well, it's been happening more and more frequently. I dozed off at English today and had a rather, uhm, explicit dream.

- Really?

- Yeah... But I think I've only been getting these because I've never been with a girl. I think that I'm just so lonely that my brain is turning to the person I care about the most, you know what I mean?

- Kyle, dear, I don't think that's what it is at all.

- You don't?

- To be completely honest, you've been behaving like this since we were kids. You were always too attached to Stan. I caught you staring at him as early as fifth grade. Remember the way you got sick after Stan kissed Testaburger? Do you think that's a coincidence? And the way you always become cold and distant, and even get pale when Stan is talking to us about the girls he kissed. Kyle, you've been in love with Stan for a while now.

- Shit, Kenny. - Kyle was stunned. Kenny just threw up information all over him and he didn't know what to say, cause they were all pretty accurate.

- Don't worry, hun. I think you have a VERY decent shot with Stan.

- Really? You mean it?

- Yeah, Kyle, he acts pretty funny too. Have you noticed how he never really cared about the girls he kissed? Everytime when confronted with an opportunity to hang out with a girlfriend or you, he would choose you. And the fact that everytime he has plans, he includes you, he brings you to everything he does, he wants to spend every stinking minute with you. I think Stan is in love with you, but he's never really given it a second thought.

- Shit, Kenny, how do you notice stuff like that?

- Haha, I dunno man.

- It looks like you have given this a lot of thought...

- Yeah, well, it was only a matter of time before one of you realized it. So are you going after him?

- I want to. But... I just need to get this out of my system. I want to kiss a girl and be over it. Just so I know I'm not liking Stan for the wrong reasons

- What do you mean?

- Well, if you're right, then kissing some girl will have no effect. Cause, well, no offense, but what you said is just a hunch. And what if you're wrong? I don't want to do anything stupid that could possibly ruin my friendship with Stan before I know for sure, you understand?.

- I understand, dude.

- Problem is finding a girl to snog.

- Don't worry about that. I can set you up with any girl in this school, you know that? Collins, Applebee, Benetton... – Kenny had the annoying habit of calling girls by their last name – You pecked Cotswold when we were younger right? Maybe she could want a second round, though she's a bit of a whore now. And I've learned from personal experience that Warner will go down on you quite easy.

- I'm not looking for that, Kenny, I just want a french kiss.

- Well, then I know for a fact Stevens still has a big crush on you.

- Bebe? Really?

- Yeah, since third grade.

- So, what do you think?

- Well, she's definitely not the prettiest girl in the school, but she gives one hell of a head.

- EW KENNY, FOR FUCKS SAKE

- It's an honest answer! Jeez

- Tell me if you think I should go for her

- I think you should go for Stan, but since you really want this, I'll set you up with her. She's going to be at Token's birthday party tomorrow, so that will be a good opportunity.

- Oh, I had forgotten all about that party.

- I haven't. I have big plans for that party. Token is the ONLY boy in our year besides you, Stan and Cartman who I couldn't convince to sleep with me and Butters, and I've been meaning to change that.

- JESUS CHRIST KENNY WILL YOU STOP?

- Haha, don't get worked up, bro.

- Fine. I'll go the party and you talk to Bebe, ok?

- It's a date.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Finally, it looks like something is happenning tomorrow, huh? I'm sorry there is so little development in plot in this chapter. I promise things will get pretty wild in the party, so stay tuned.  
Once again, I still need your reviews very much, it IS my first fanfic and I need it to get better.  
_


	3. Wednesday

_**A/N: **OK, I'm gonna have to go ahead and change this story's rating to M. You'll see why in this very chapter. I hope you're all enjoying this, but there's no way of telling really, unless you kindly gift me with precious reviews. Please? Okay, enough of begging, here's Wednesday, the day of the party.  
_

* * *

WEDNESDAY, FEBRUARY 10TH

It was becoming really hard for Kyle to concentrate on his classes. On Wednesdays, he shared most classes with Stan, and he couldn't stop staring at him and involuntarily drooling. Stan caught him a couple times but thought he was just joking and sometimes responded by licking his lips in an erotic manner or lightly biting on them while sliding a hand through his neck and closing his eyes. Needless to say, that gave Kyle an erection every single time, but he would just laugh and pretend it was all shits and giggles, despite the intense red that would take control of his cheeks.

After the morning classes, they both sat down with Kenny, Butters and Tweek, who were already there, at the cafeteria. Butters and Tweek were whispering to themselves in a private chat, and Kenny looked pretty bored, so he was quick to start a conversation with the boys as they sat down.

- It's all set up for tonight, Kyle

- What's set up? – Stan asked

- Well, Kenny set me up with Bebe at Token's party today.

- I thought you weren't going

- I wasn't, but, as I said, I need to get a valentine, right?

- Well, if you're going, I'm going too – Stan said distractedly. Kenny, however, looked straight into Kyle's eyes and mouthed "Every stinking minute".

- You... don't have to go because of me, Stan – Kyle said, blushing

- Non-sense, Kyle, you're my best friend, and I want to be there for your first french. – Kenny grinned widely at Kyle

- That's really sweet of you, Stan – Kyle said

- And by sweet, he means gay – Kenny added

- You wish – Stan answered simply – can I meet you at your place so we go together, Kyle? My parents are using the car today and I need the ride

- Sure – Kyle said, frowning at Kenny's insistent teasing

--

At 4:55, Stan knocked at the Broflovski residence. Sheila answered and they exchanged greetings before Stan headed on up to Kyle's room. Stan walked in and noticed Kyle wasn't in there, but the bathroom door was closed. "Kyle, you in there?" Stan knocked as he said it.

Meanwhile, at the other side of that door, Kyle was sitting at his toilet, his pants pulled down, his boner in his hand, Stan in his mind. At first, when he heard Stan's voice, he assumed he imagined it. When he heard it a second time, he realized it wasn't his imaginary Stan, who was dry humping him in the floor of his room, who had said it. It was the very real Stan, who was merely 4 feet away from him. "AW SHIT" Kyle shouted as he fell off the toilet, "KINDA BUSY IN HERE". Stan burst out laughing and said "Are you fapping, you pervert?". Kyle quickly pulled up his pants and regained composure. As he stood up, his erection began to ease out and he finally unlocked the door and came out, to find Stan laughing his heart out on the floor.

- Sorry for interrupting you, dude – Stan said among his laughter

- I thought you were coming later – Kyle had a very red tone on his entire face.

- You certainly came earlier, huh – Stan joked and Kyle couldn't help but giggle

- Well, everyone does it so you can stop laughing at me now

- Fine, fine, are you ready to go?

- Yeah, it's not like I have a different outfit or anything

Stan chuckled and they exited the house and entered the car. Despite having his own car, Kyle's driving was still pretty sketchy, so Stan buckled up quickly.

- So you're hooking up with Bebe, huh?

- Yep – Kyle didn't like talking about that with Stan, for some reason. It just felt like... he was betraying him or something, even though that sounds crazy

- So you like her?

- Not really.

- Oh – Stan had no idea why he smiled at that answer, but he did – Well, good luck with that. I have a date with lady booze tonight

- Stan...

Kyle sighed. Stan had inherited something from his father: he liked getting drunk at parties. And Kyle always had to tend to him the times his friend overdid it. He didn't mind taking care of him, but he'd much rather have a conscious buddy.

- Don't worry, Kyle, I promise you I won't pass out. – Kyle sighed again – Why don't you drink with me, for a change?

- You know I like to be clear-minded.

- You can't possibly relax for just one fucking night?

- I'll think about it, okay.

- Fine – this was Stan's turn to sigh. He just wanted to have fun with his best friend, but Kyle was so up tight!

They arrived at the Black residence, which was quite huge and perfect for a party. Token's parents had agreed to take a little trip this week so he could have the house for himself, so things could get pretty wild. The sun was beginning to set, as they rang the doorbell. The party had started about 20 minutes earlier, and the house wasn't full yet, but the music was already very loud. The boys greeted Token with a quick hug and a "Happy birthday" each before coming in and immediately spotting Kenny, with Butters and Tweek.

- Hey guys! – Kenny said, beaming

- Hey – Stan and Kyle said together

- OK, Kyle, your date first. Bebe hasn't arrived yet, but I talked to her at school, and she says she's totally up to it. So just chill out and enjoy the party for a while, until everyone gets too drunk to realize what everyone else is doing, and, at that point, you go for it. Now you, Stan, regarding your date, Craig and Clyde are bringing her, a whole 12 kegs of her to be precise, so I think it should be enough for you and everyone else.

The party went on; after about an hour and a half, the house was full and the guests were already intoxicated and beginning to lose their inhibitions. Stan and Kyle had kept themselves entertained, as they mingled together. Stan was already a bit altered at this point, but Kyle had had maybe two sips of his beer.

When the redhead noticed Kenny, Butters and Tweek in a steamy all-blond make out session in a corner, he decided it was time to find Bebe, before someone else did. Not without taking his time to admire the three boys kiss and grope each other first. Their mouths were wet and their tongues moved around licking themselves, out of their respective mouths. Kenny, pressed against the wall, had his hands squeezing the other boys' buttocks from under their jeans and pushing their hips to the center at the same pace he moved his own hip. Butters had both hands exploring what was beneath Tweek's shirt, his skinny stomach, his pounding chest, his smooth back. Tweek's hands were messing with the other boys' hair, feeling how much more hair Kenny had then Butters. Tweek moved his leg, so his thigh gently rubbed against Kenny's crotch, which made him moan.

What was freaking Kyle out was the fact that he felt weirdly aroused at that sight. "Bebe! I have to find Bebe", he remembered, after staring at the trio for more than a couple minutes. He looked around and eventually found her talking to Wendy and Red near the stairs. Wendy was the only one who didn't look drunk. "Bebe, can I talk to you in private, real quick", Kyle said. Red began to giggle and whispered something to a very bored looking Wendy.

Bebe walked (albeit dizzily) with Kyle and he took her upstairs. "So, what's going on with you?" Kyle asked, trying to be polite and pretend that this wasn't arranged. "Let's just find an empty room" she said with a distinguishable drunken tone. Kyle knocked on the first door on the left. No answer. When he opened it, he found Craig and Thomas shirtless on the bed. "GET OUT!" Craig didn't need to ask twice and Kyle went to the second door. It was open and there were some people playing pool here. Onto the door on the right, he knocked and a girl voice shouted "OCCUPIED". He moved on to the next door. He once again knocked and had no answer. This time, when he opened, he found Clyde and Rebecca Cotswold making out on the floor by the bed, three bottles on the carpet around them. They didn't even notice him as Kyle closed the door again. He sighed and went for the final door on this floor. This time, he found an empty suite.

He escorted Bebe inside and they sat down on the bed. Bebe took a big gulp from a bottle she was carrying, then jumped in on Kyle, making him lie on the fluffy bed. She began kissing his neck and groping his butt with her free hand. Kyle just laid motionless, not knowing what to do. Bebe then took off her top and got back to licking every inch of Kyle's neck. He was still feeling very uncomfortable.

"Jesus Christ, dude, I had no idea Bebe was like this. Stan won't believe it when I tell him. Meh, he's probably too busy right now taking shots of Tequila. Maybe he'll try and get... wait. Why am I thinking of Stan? I'm supposed to be making out with a girl!"

Kyle noticed Bebe was kissing his chest now, while rubbing her hand against his thigh. He tried to check if he had an erection, but he couldn't figure out how. Bebe proceeded to spill some of her orange colored drink on Kyle's stomach and lick it off.

"Ack, that drink is very cold! Her tongue feels so weird in my stomach, it... OUCH! Ok, I hadn't noticed but she definitely has a tongue ring. Stan wanted one of those too. It's a silly idea; the risk of infection is just so big. Ear and eyebrow rings are much safer. And Stan would look sooo hot with an eyebrow ring..."

She then moved up and looked at Kyle in the eyes, her brown meeting his green, only an inch separating their noses. "So, what you wanna do, cutie?" Her breath raked of alcohol. "Uhh, whatever you want" he said

"Oh my God, there's definitely vodka on that drink, I can recognize that smell from a mile away! After all, it is Stan's alcohol of choice..." and then it hit him "I can't stop thinking about him. I can't stop thinking about him! Kenny was right, I'm... in love with Stan."

- Why don't we just start off with a kiss? - Bebe said, approaching her face to Kyle's

- Stop! – he said, just as their lips were about to touch - Bebe, I'm sorry, I just... I can't go through with this.

- What? Why? – She sounded annoyed, but the booze also gave her a dizzy look

- I... I can't do anything with you because I'm in love with someone else.

- Oh, right. Well, Kenny said this might happen. It's ok, Kyle, I wish you and Stan the best. If you give up on that though, just know that I'll do you anytime

- Uhhh, thanks.

And just like that, she rolled over and fell asleep on top of the pink sheets. Her bottle nearly spilled on the bed, but Kyle saved it timely. He just walked away and closed the door, to let her nap. He started walking slowly, immersed in his thoughts, without paying attention to where he was going.

"What am I going to do? _What _am I going to do?!?!" He tried to brainstorm but came up with nothing. And then he was startled. Kenny had just come out of nowhere! Well now, that he sees it, Kenny actually came out of a bedroom. Wait, wasn't that the bedroom where Craig and Thomas were? Oh, they're still there. And... so are Tweek and Butters. And they're all in bed? And... NAKED? Kyle then noticed Kenny was wearing nothing but some loose white underwear (which were obviously not his), one sock on his right foot and a belt tied up to his left wrist.

- AH Man! It's those damn gnomes! They took my underpants again!

- Relax, Tweek, I'm just borrowing them. - Kenny said to the boys in the room

- Don't be long, Kenny – said Butters sheepishly

- I'm just gonna get us more booze, Butters, it won't take long – and he finally noticed his friend outside – Oh, hi, Kyle.

- What the hell are you doing in there?

- What do you think? – Kenny grinned widely as he said this

- Ok, changing subjects now, could I talk to you for a moment?

- Could you make it quick?

- Sure – Kyle said, as they sat down on the top step of the velvety stair.

- You already been with Bebe?

- Yes

- How was it?

- I couldn't do it – Kyle hung his head to stare at his shoes

- Couldn't do what?

- I couldn't kiss her, I was just thinking about Stan all the time

- Well, what are you going to do now?

- I don't know.

- Do you wanna join us at the bedroom? – Kyle rolled his eyes – okay, here's my real advice. Start drinking. When you feel loose, go find Stan.

- That's your advice, Kenny? Confess my love while intoxicated?

- I didn't say that. You don't have to confess your love tonight, Kyle. Tonight is about having fun. So you just get a little "happy" and have a good time with Stan. Enjoy yourself

- But, Kenny – Kyle began to protest

- Kyle, listen. – Kenny interrupted – I was right about you and Stan, weren't I?

- I suppose

- So just take my advice here again. Trust me. One night of fun won't kill you.

- Okay, fine!

- Now, I did you a favor, and I'm collecting it immediately. Tell me where is Clyde.

- Last I saw him, he was on that bedroom over there – Kyle pointed to the third door on the left – making out with Rebecca Cotswold.

- Oh, I think I have just the proposition to take him away from that whore and into our bedroom. Now if you'll excuse me Kyle, I'm missing out on some quality time with some friends.

Kyle watched as Kenny got up and went to the door he indicated. Less than a minute later, Kenny walked out of there with Clyde, who had as much clothes on as Kenny. The blond then re-entered the bedroom where the orgy was happening and Clyde went for the staircase.

- So you aren't joining them, Clyde?

- I (hic) am, but I am just have to (hic) find more booze be (hic) fore

And he wandered off, going downstairs. Kyle then heard a familiar voice from behind him.

- Kyle!

- Hi, Stan! – Kyle tried to control himself, but he beamed at the sight of his best friend

- Come on in here, we're playing pool!

- Sure, I'll be right there!

Kyle then noticed he was still holding Bebe's half empty plastic bottle. It was a pretty big bottle too. He took a sip, recognizing it was orange soda mixed with vodka. There was a bit too much vodka, making it taste a little bitter. Kyle downed the rest of the bottle, without pausing for air.

* * *

_**A/N: **There's just so much gay in South Park, huh? I think Token would be the only boy in their year who couldn't be talked into that bedroom. Hell, I know I'd go in a second.:3 Anyway, if you find it in your heart, please leave me reviews so I can improve myself. _


	4. Thursday

_**A/N: **I tried to throw a little lemon in there, but it's pretty light. The one on my .doc version is longer and dirtier, but I censored it to put it here, so it won't get flagged. It's not pivotal to the story, anyways... Maybe I'm revealing too much? Just go ahead and read it._

* * *

THURSDAY, FEBRUARY 11TH

The first thing Kyle noticed when he woke up the following day was that he had a splitting headache. It took him a minute to adjust his eyes to the light of the room. Then, the second thing he noticed was that this was not his room, but rather Stan's. He then heard the noise from the shower and assumed Stan was in there. He sat up on the bed, rubbed his eyes and massaged his temples. He had never had a hangover before, and he wasn't exactly loving it. After staring at nothing in particular for a minute, he remembered that it was a school day and he had class in the morning. He searched for Stan's alarm clock and read 7:54. Class was starting in six minutes, and the Park County High School was a fifteen minute drive to Middle Park.

He reluctantly got to his feet and instantly noticed he was only in his underwear, and that the world under Stan's blanket was much warmer. He shivered with the sudden cold and looked for his clothes. He knew every inch of that room, but didn't find any of his clothes, except for his ushanka and socks. He put those on and went back to the bed, because it was so much warmer and comfortable there.

Kyle sat up and looked out the window, trying to remember what had happened last night. He remembered evading a make out session with Bebe, he remembered peeking on the big gay orgy going on in one of the bedrooms... He remembered playing pool with Stan... The other details were sort of blurry, but, interestingly, he was absolutely sure that he had a brilliant time.

His attention was brought back to the real world, because someone opened the bathroom door. Next thing Kyle saw was the sight of heaven: Stan's perfect teenage body still wet and only covered by a towel tied to his waist. Kyle's mouth gaped at that sight, and he felt an erection forming.

- Oh, hey you're up – Stan said, stroking his own hair vaguely with a smaller towel – are you okay? I think you went a little overboard last night.

- I'm fine, just a little headache

- Well, you can't say we didn't have a good time!

- Yeah, it was fun... but can you tell me why I'm here?

- Well, I figured your mother would freak out if she saw you like that, so I gave her a call at about 10 to let her know you were staying here for the night. Only thing she asked was that I make sure you went to school today

- Well, I don't know if you noticed, but first period starts in 10 seconds, so I guess that promise went down the toilet

- Don't worry, Kyle, it's Thursday, you have first period free.

- But you don't!

- Well, I figured I might as well be late to go with you. Besides, I'm just missing P.E.

- You... missed your favorite class to stay with me?

- Dude, don't make it sound so gay. – they both fell silent for some seconds

- By the way, did you strip me?

- Yes.

- Why?

- Because you're hot.

- ... What?

- Because your clothes were soaked with different fluids and smelled like a drunk hobo. I tossed them in the washing machine.

- So what am I going to wear?

- You can wear something I have, but just go take a shower first

Stan then dropped the towel and bent over for the underwear drawer, flashing Kyle with his perfect butt. Kyle's boner was screaming from under the sheets. He took the chance when Stan was still facing his closet and ran to the bathroom and closed the door, breathing heavily.

Kyle turned the tap and the water began to flow. He liked his showers to be absurdly hot. He took off what little clothes he had and got under the scalding flow of water. Sigh. His boner still hadn't subsided. He tried to force it down with a finger but that only made things worse. There was only one thing he could do.

Kyle closed his eyes and hung his head, letting the water hit him on the back of the neck. His imagination fueled by what he had just seen in the bedroom, Kyle moved his hand to his boner and started pulling on it.

Stan was in the shower with him, holding Kyle's body close to his by the waist, kissing him gently on the lips. Kyle's mouth gaped to allow entrance to Stan's tongue, which soon found his partner's and caressed it tenderly. Stan ran his hand up from Kyle's butt to his back and finally his hair, gripping it lightly. Kyle's hands, meanwhile, were squeezing the other boy's buttocks, as the kiss was becoming wilder. Stan moved one of his hands to the point of contact of the boys' boners and grabbed both of them, Kyle producing a low moan. Stan pulled on them slightly and Kyle gasped for air. Taking the opportunity, Stan moved to kiss Kyle's neck, then his chest, sucking and lightly biting his nipple, which generated a loud moan. Then, Kyle's abdomen and finally reaching his wet, pulsating

"OHHHHHH STANNNNNNN!"

Back in the real world, Kyle's juice had just hit the wall. He was panting. "Yeah, do you need anything?" Stan's voice came from the other side of the door. Kyle realized he had shouted Stan's name out loud, not just in his head.

"Uh, nevermind, I found it!" Kyle said quickly. His boner began to subside and he sighed. Why did that feel so right? He began to rub the soap against his body, trying to focus on something else, but his mind was set.

--

"You know everyone is gonna rip on us for this right?" Kyle said to Stan, while looking out the car window. They were going to school on Kyle's car, which had stayed at the Marsh house for the night, and Stan was driving. Kyle was wearing one of Stan's outfits, and it was, like all the others, a brown jacket, blue pants, red gloves and a red scarf. The only thing Kyle in that outfit was the green hat.

- Well, I'm sorry, but that's the only thing I have. Besides, Cartman isn't even in the town, so we're spared of at least half the annoyance.

- You don't mind people thinking we spent the night together?

- Meh, people already think we're boyfriends anyway.

- Can't we just skip today?

- No. I made a promise to your mom and I'm keeping it. Besides, I heard you got your entire English class a pop quiz today.

- Shit, I forgot about that!

- Don't worry, you'll ace it like you always do.

- Thanks

- So, how did it go with Bebe last night?

- I didn't do anything

- What? How come?

- It's just... – Kyle was a pretty smart boy and he thought of an excuse fast – she was so drunk and I didn't want to take advantage of her.

- Wow. – Stan produced a very wide smile involuntarily

- What are you so happy about?

- I honestly have no idea

--

Kyle grabbed his trey and proceeded to find his friends' table in the cafeteria. He spotted the one where Kenny, Butters, Craig and Thomas were sitting.

Craig had been in love with Thomas since they were in fourth grade, but that relationship was impaired by the fact Thomas didn't attend their elementary school. When they started attending the Park County High School, however, the two of them had a joyful reunion and had been together ever since. One could say they were true soulmates. Craig grew up to have a similar sense of humor to Kenny's, and they hung out a lot.

Kyle approached the lunch table red-faced. Kenny and Craig were already ripping on him, from a distance, since the moment they noticed him coming with Stan's clothes, while Butters and Thomas were laughing widely. "So you two are finally coming out, huh?" Craig shouted. "I want every single sordid detail, sister" was Kenny's smart-ass remark of choice. Kyle sat down quickly and looked at his friends with fury in his eyes.

- Will you shut the fuck up? Nothing happened, my clothes were dirty from the party and I had nothing to wear!

- Oh, munchkin, you don't have to lie to us! We're all fags here. – said Craig

- Well, that we are. – Kenny agreed

- Yep, we sure are! – Butters said

- Yeah! STUPID SHIT - Thomas' Tourette's still had him spurting expletives every now and then, and everytime he did, Craig was immediately turned on. Upon hearing the latest cussing, Craig instantly jumped and passionately kissed Thomas' lips.

- Dear God, Tom, look at what you do to me - Craig said softly, after regaining composure

- I love you too, ASSHOLE - This time, in response, Craig moaned and moved his left hand to a place they couldn't see underneath the table

Kyle sighed and turned his attention to the food. Stan sat down at the table a few moments later.

- Oh, hello, Stanley. You certainly look happier than your boyfriend, I'm assuming you were tops last night?

- Very funny, Craig – Stan said without emotion

- Fellas, you shouldn't be embarrassed! It's a wonderful thing!

- Shut up, Butters! – Kyle was always the hot headed one

- So, guys! Can anyone give me and Butters a ride to the dance? – Kenny changed the subject

- I would, but I don't have a car – said Stan frowning

- I'll do it – said Craig

- Stan... you mean you're really going to the dance?

- Well, yeah!

- With who?

- Red just asked me after Math class

- And you said yes? – Kyle was getting pale

- Yeah, why not, she's cute

- Oh, ok – Kyle was really pale now and Kenny looked at him worried

"Will you excuse us a second" Kenny said as he grabbed Kyle by the hand and pulled him all the way to the cafeteria door that lead outside. Kyle barely made it without falling down, he was feeling really dizzy. When they were outside, Kenny pulled him in and hugged him tight. Kyle only knew this made him feel better.

"You don't have to worry. Stan is gonna have a miserable time with Red. You know how much he hates that little girly gossipy giggly type of hers. You don't have anything to worry about. We'll work this out."

* * *

_**A/N: **I felt like this was way too short, but I already had Friday sketched out and couldn't add anything to this one. Well, at least there is plot development. Anyways, I'm still very much in need of your reviews, so if you're kind enough, just leave me a few words. =]_


	5. Friday

FRIDAY, FEBRUARY 12TH

Freezing rain and hail had hit the Park County region all of a sudden on that Friday. Stan woke up to the sound of the hail knocking on his windows. His alarm clock showed it was still only 6:15. He felt extremely sleepy. "There's no way I'm going to school today". Even though adults in South Park were generally stupid, they were wise enough to not enforce school when there was hail, so students kinda had a free pass to not go under those weather conditions.

Stan grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand and texted Kyle "Let's skip class today. Come to my place at 10 or something." After that he just dozed off to the sound of the falling rain.

At 7:30, Kyle was ready to go to school. He grabbed his cell phone and was on the way out when he noticed Stan's message. Upon reading it, he was instantly convinced that this was no appropriate weather to go to school. He got undressed and slipped back to his sleepwear and laid back down on his bed. He then texted Stan confirming he would go and closed his eyes to enjoy a few more hours of sleep. Then he had an idea and texted Kenny "Stan and I are skipping school today. He told me to come by his place in the morning. Likely we will be alone. What should I do?" Kenny's answer didn't take long, but it wasn't in text form, as Kyle's mobile started vibrating from the incoming call.

- Hey, Kenny

- Hey... you're not still bummed out about Red are you?

- Well – he said sighing – I'm not pleased about it, but I think I can get over it. I'll just have to put the whole telling Stan I'm in love with him on hold until after the dance.

- I'm glad you're feeling better. And it looks like you don't need me to tell you what to do either.

- Yeah, I guess – Kyle said smirking

- Listen, me and Butters are skipping too, we're gonna stay in and snuggle. It's too fucking cold out. I fucking hate freezing rain.

- You guys wanna meet up to lunch then?

- Sure, let's go to Chef's place, 1 o'clock, all right?

- Cool. See you then.

Kyle rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. He really wanted to enjoy the extra hours of precious sleep, which was a rare opportunity. After some thirty minutes, he was already deep asleep. His mind was running, like it was selecting the dream it wanted to have. It was going through a hundred images until stopping at... at Stan. At Stan's big blue eyes, at his full pink lips made into a cute smile. Kyle dreamed of his own lips touching Stan's. One of his hands gently going through the black hair on his best friend's head, the other going under his jacket, feeling the warmth of his back. Then, undoing the buttons of Stan's jacket, as Stan unzipped Kyle's. And feeling the bare chest of Stan touching his own, their hearts pounding in unison. His tongue moving ever more rapidly, as the kiss became more and more frantic. Feeling every inch of Stan's bare skin with his hands, enjoying every part of his torso. At the same time, feeling Stan's hands having their way around his own stomach, and reaching for his trousers' button. While keeping his lips stuck on Stan's, removing his own pants and, afterwards, Stan's. They were both only in their underwear now. Stan rolled them both around so he could be on top. Kyle could feel Stan's bulge pulsating against his own. He grabbed Stan's buttocks with both his hands and pulled his hips onto his own body. He then broke the kiss and moved to Stan's neck, licking and sucking vigorously, as Stan moaned his name. One of Stan's hands was stroking Kyle's auburn locks, while the other was slowly descending through his torso, reaching his underwear and caressing the bulge there...

"AAAAHN!" And back in his room, Kyle was still asleep, but breathing very heavily and dripping with sweat, his juice all over the sheets and blanket.

--

Even after waking up, realizing what he had done and throwing his sheets at the machine, Kyle was still early to Stan's house. Randy, Sharon and Shelley were all out for the day, and they would be completely alone. Not that it mattered, though, since Kyle was surely going to wait until after the dance to tell Stan. That is, if he ever could muster up the courage.

At 9:30, Kyle rang the doorbell. A sleepy Stan answered a minute later, wearing nothing but some loose shorts. That vision was unexpected and Kyle couldn't help but stare.

- Are you okay, dude? - Stan's voice brought Kyle back to reality

- Yeah, I'm fine - Kyle said as they entered the house

- You're a bit early, so, sorry I don't have breakfast ready

- It's ok, dude

- Are you sure you're okay with skipping and all?

- Stan, we do this all the time

- Yeah, but it's the last day you have to chase the girls in our school.

- What are you talking about?

- Didn't you promise you were gonna get a date for Valentines or something?

- Oh - Kyle had forgotten all about that - yeah, it's not a problem, I'm breaking that promise

- What? Why?

- I just don't feel like going to the dance anymore...

- But you have to come, Kyle! I'm not gonna be able to survive Red without having you to talk to!

- Well, I don't have a date, so...

- So what? Come anyway. Seriously, dude. I _need _you.

- Shit, all right, I'll go. – Kyle couldn't resist Stan's begging puppy face, it was just so goddamned cute.

- Promise

- I promise.

Stan didn't bother to put on any more clothes, since being in his boxers shorts was pretty comfy and the heat in the house was on. Kyle, however, was having a hard time, having to repress his urges. After eating, they just sat and played some videogames. They were playing FIFA and Kyle was wiping the floor with Stan. Kyle's team scored for the fifth time.

- Hahaha, you GOTTA learn how to defend, dude

- Shut up, you're cheating

- I'm not cheating, you just suck

- At least I can play the real sport

- Soccer is for pussies

- That's it.

Stan jumped at Kyle as he began to wrestle his best friend, mockingly of course. Everytime they played videogames, they'd end up wrestling, but now Kyle was aware of his feelings and urges, and on top of that, he was very aware that Stan was wearing very little clothes. That fight was a lot shorter than the usual ones, because Kyle just let Stan win before he would notice his boner. With Stan on top of him, pinning him down to the ground, Kyle was immobilized. And he found that extremely arousing.

- Now what are you gonna do - said Stan

- Let me go asshole - Kyle said, even though he wished otherwise

- First say you were cheating

- You were cheating

- Haha, very funny - Stan said as he tightened his grip, making Kyle's arm hurt like crazy

- OW OW OW OK FINE I WAS CHEATING I WAS CHEATING

- Good boy - said Stan, releasing Kyle

- Jesus Christ, Stan, you're a sore loser.

- Yeah, well, at least I don't cheat.

- Whatever. What time is it?

- About half past noon

- We're supposed to go meet Kenny and Butters at Chef's for lunch

- Right now?

- We should start getting ready now, yeah

- Aww, but I wanna stay in and warm myself on you

- Haha - Kyle wished Stan didn't say that jokingly - Get up and get dressed, gaymo

They reached Chef's Palace, which was a pretty laid back place with excellent food, a bit after 1. When they arrived, Kenny and Butters were already sitting at a booth, talking to Craig and Thomas.

- Hey guys - Stan said as he and Kyle joined the group

- Look, the last couple arrived. It's a triple date! – said Craig

- Hell yeah, the three best looking couples in the entire city – Kenny added

- Oh my god, Kyle, we are surrounded by fags - Stan said giggling

- Oh, please, Stan, you are the gayest person on this table - Kenny said with a taunting look

- You wish, Kenny

- BUTTSEX! – Craig shivered and kissed Thomas in the neck in response to this

- Sometimes I think you do that on purpose, Thomas. – Kenny said with a raised eyebrow

- Who knows? – Thomas answered with a very kinky look – COCK NOSE

- Oh my God – Craig moaned softly before sliding his hand down Thomas' chest and stomach

- You guys know why no-one at school likes hanging out with you? - asked Stan, imitating Craig's nasal tone

- Oh haha, Stan, I said that back when I didn't like you guys - Craig replied

- Can we just order, fellas, I'm real hungry - Butters asked

Their time at Chef's was marked by casual conversation, a lot of gay jokes (which Stan accepted, since he was just so used to, but Kyle was being pretty defensive about) and some top notch food. At one time, Kenny said "Go to the bathroom with me, Kyle". Despite Stan's raised eyebrow, he agreed and there they went.

- So, what happened so far? - Kenny asked eagerly

- So he spent the entire time wearing nothing but boxers, and I spent the entire time wearing a fucking boner. We wrestled and it was so damn hot, he had me pinned down to the ground – remembering the scene sent a shiver up Kyle's spine

- So, Kyle, how are things with Stan? - Butters asked as he entered the lavatory

- There's nothing between me and Stan, Butters

- Yet – Kenny added quietly, grinning

- Oh, but how come you w-were wearing his clothes yesterday?

- As I said 20 times already, my clothes were dirty and I had nothing else to wear.

- COCK SHIT - Thomas spurted as he entered the bathroom

- Woo, it's an orgy! - Kenny cheered

- I really had to pee and you guys were taking too long...

- I don't care _why_ you came in here; I just want everyone to take off their clothes – Kenny retorted

- I missed you, Tom, I can't stay 10 seconds away from you - said Craig as he entered the man's room

- Jesus Christ, dude - Kyle said, space was really beginning to be an issue here

- The more the merrier, take off your clothes, Craig - said Kenny

- Aw, dude, can't you wait until tomorrow? - Thomas replied

- Y-Yeah, sweetie, don't forget tomorrow is Saturday, and we can do it back at home. It's much neater then this stinky old bathroom

- WHAT? What do you mean by "it's Saturday"? – Kyle was almost too afraid to ask

- Well, the four of us meet on Saturdays and ah... well, um - Butters couldn't finish

- We all fuck - Kenny helped complete the sentence

- Are you serious? - Kyle was deeply shocked

- SHIT COCK

- You act like you didn't peek on us at Token's party, Kyle. You know we all do it – said Kenny

- Yeah, but I had no idea you did it every week!

- Wait, you peeked on us? – Craig asked

- Why did all of you abandon me at the table? - asked Stan as he entered the lavatory and took up the little space that still remained

- Stan, can you believe these four have Orgy Saturdays?

- What? Jesus, dude!

- It's ah nothing to be embarrassed about, fellas - said Butters calmly

- Yeah, we should do it right now; you two are pretty doable - said Craig

- Let's just get the fuck out of here - said Kyle

- I like Craig's idea better - said Kenny smiling widely

- W-we better go back or they might think we're ah evading the check - Butters said

- Aw, you're no fun. Better make up for it tomorrow - said Craig as they left the bathroom

--

They all agreed to go to the movies afterwards. Since Craig was the only one driving, he gave everyone a ride, and it was a tight squeeze with Butters, Kenny, Stan and Kyle in the backseat. Kyle, who was between Kenny and Stan, could feel his whole right side touching Stan's left, and the heat in that region was almost unbearable.

They arrived at the cinema shortly. The two couples wanted to watch some romantic movie, so they could make out during the screening, and Stan and Kyle were forced to sit in and watch a less than entertaining picture.

While their friends were making out, Stan and Kyle spent the movie chatting and throwing pop corn at some old ladies. No matter how dull the activity they are doing might be, the pair could always keep each other entertained. Kyle thought this would be an appropriate time to lay some ground.

- Tell me something, Stan

- What?

- Do you think you could ever, um... do the stuff Kenny does?

- What stuff?

- The stuff he does... with Butters.

- No way, dude! Kenny is a fucking twisted perv, I don't even want to imagine the things he does

- That's not what I meant. I mean do you think you could ever... like another guy?

- Ah - Stan was startled. That was the second question of that type that Kyle had asked this week - I don't know. I wouldn't not do it just because it's a dude.

- Have you ever, um... thought about other guys?

- ...

Stan spent a long time in silence. He always looked to be honest with Kyle, but he simply didn't see a simple answer to this question. He had considered being with another guy. While he could admit some boys were pretty attractive, he never found a boy he was interested enough in to give being gay a shot. For that matter, Stan was never that interested in a girl either, and the only reason he kissed them was because it was kinda expected of him to. What Stan didn't realize is that he never once thought about Kyle in a different way other than his best friend. I guess some people are just that thick.

- Well – Stan continued after a while - I have considered the possibility.

- Really? - Kyle had a hard time trying to not beam at his friend - That's cool

- What about you, Kyle? - Stan was not going to let that go without getting something out of Kyle as well

- Well, let's just say I've considered the possibility too. - Kyle knew that this was a heavy euphemism, but he just let that go

--

They got back to Stan's house, and no Marsh was there yet. Stan went to the toilet and Kyle lied down on the couch, closing his eyes.

- Kyle, I need to talk to you. – Stan said when he got out, sitting on the coffee table in front of Kyle

- What's up, dude?

- I have to ask you a question – he sighed – Do you like dudes? - Stan had made the connection between the talks at the movies and at the arcade. Kyle was shocked at that question. How could he know? Had he been that obvious?

- Yes - Kyle very quietly after a few moments. He was looking down, unable to face his friend

- You didn't have to butter me up with those talks to tell me this, Kyle. We're super best friends. If you like dudes or chicks, it doesn't matter to me. I'll love you all the same.

Kyle gasped. He felt the tears coming. How could Stan be so wonderful, so... perfect? He got up and pulled Stan up for a hug. A very tight hug, a hug of thank you for being such a great best friend. He buried his face in Stan's chest as the tears finally started rolling down his face. Noticing his friend's sob, Stan tightened his grip, saying "it's ok, Kyle. I love you". While it was meant to have the opposite effect, Kyle began to cry even harder. He pulled his face back and gazed at Stan's eyes. They were filled with understanding and sympathy. That only made Kyle love him more.

"I need to go" Kyle said as he quickly left his friend's embrace and dashed for the front door. He ran home, crying heavily. He knew that he had just been two inches away from telling Stan of his love. And he knew he had pussied out at the last second.

* * *

  
_**A/N: **OK, so I tried having a bit more scenes in this chapter, just because I felt the other ones were too compact. I need to know if this was a good or a bad thing, so please please review telling me! I want to improve as a writer and the only way I can do that is with your help, reader. _


	6. Saturday

SATURDAY, FEBRUARY 13TH

Stan had called his best friend many times yesterday and was trying again today. Kyle was just not answering for the seventeenth time. God, what's wrong with him? Doesn't he realize I don't care if he's gay! I thought I made it clear yesterday! Just pick up the phone! Tell me what's wrong! Jesus! Stan heard Kyle's voicemail message once again and left yet another message.

"Dude, please, just answer your phone. I don't know why you're doing this, I already told you I don't mind what you do, I'll always be your friend... Your _best_ friend. I just don't want you to ignore me. At least I hope you keep your promise tomorrow. I really need you there with me, Kyle."

He ended the call and buried his face in the pillow. Sigh. Why does he have to act like this? What did I do?

--

"If he said it's okay then why are you acting like this?"

Kenny was sitting in Kyle's couch with an arm around his shoulders. Kyle had just sobbingly told him the events of the day prior. Kenny was puzzled at Kyle's reaction to run away.

- You don't understand, Kenny. If I didn't go away, I would have told him right there.

- So what? You have to tell him sooner or later!

- Yeah, but...

- But what? If you tell him today or in 10 years, Stan will be in love with you all the same. The difference is each minute that passes without you telling him, it's a minute you two will not spend together.

- ... – Kyle sighed – could you ever STOP being right, just for once?

- Just go call him – Kenny said smiling

- I... I'm afraid

- You shouldn't be. Deep in your heart, you know he loves you back.

- I guess, but it's still hard, Kenny.

- Then just text him. Say you'll be there for him tomorrow. Nothing would make him happier.

- Okay.

--

Stan had been watching HBO for the past 5 hours, trying to get Kyle out of his mind. He was at his third movie already, but his plan wasn't exactly working. He was paying little attention to what was happening in the screen, instead occupying his mind with scenarios of what would happen if he went to Kyle's house right now, what the dance would be without him, what it would be like if Kyle rang the doorbell that instant.

His mobile beeped twice, indicating a new message. Stan was so deeply concentrated, it took him a while to realize the noise came from his phone. He flipped it open and read "1 new message – Kyle". His heart raced and he involuntarily cracked a big smile. He clicked View and read

"I'm keeping my promise. I'll be there for you at the dance."

Stan sighed in relief and threw his head back, still smiling widely. Kyle will be there. Things will be okay, nothing is gonna change. He closed his eyes and pictured his best friend in his mind. He was so perfect. His hair of the brightest red, his eyes of the purest green, his lips of the sweetest pink, his skin of the silkiest texture. He had such a great smile. He was beautiful when he was happy. Kyle had a lock of hair falling in front of his eyes and Stan felt an urge to move it away softly with his hand.

And that's how long it took Stan to realize exactly what he was daydreaming about and to snap out of it. "Whoa". Stan felt it was best to push those thoughts away from his mind and concentrate on something else for the time being.

* * *

  
_**A/N: **I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but that's because there isn't actually any interaction between the protagonists on Saturday. I spent a whole week trying to figure out how to add more scenes to it, but I couldn't find something that wasn't either superficial or fake. Just brace for Sunday, I promise it will be longer. Once again, I crave for your reviews so if you're kind enough don't hesitate to leave me one._


	7. Sunday

**A/N: **Wow, massive delay, but final chapter is finally here, and I hope you'll enjoy it! Review if you're kind enough

* * *

SUNDAY, FEBRUARY 14TH

Kyle had been staring at his reflection in the mirror for ten minutes. He never thought his clothes were stupid before. And never since his hair was still a jewfro had he hated it so much.

- Why are you even worrying about this? You know everyone is going with the same usual outfits. – asked Kenny, who was trying to help his friend relax

- I know, but I never realized mine was hideous.

- It's not hideous. You've been wearing that for years, we would have told you if it were hideous.

- You've been sparing my feelings.

- You're being ridiculous.

- ... – Kyle sighed - not as ridiculous as my hair – he said, running his fingers through the waves trying to separate the intertwined ones.

- Are you serious? You have the best hair in South Park.

- That's bullshit, Kenny.

- I mean it! Will you stop obsessing? You look brilliant, your hair is great, not a zit on your face, I'd say you're ready to go.

- There may not be any zits, but Stan is surely gonna notice these bags under my eyes

- ... – Kenny was utterly shocked at his friend's attempt to find a problem in his flawless looks, but got tired of arguing – Dude, I have to go home and get myself ready, Craig said he'd pick us up in... shit, 30 minutes. Are you gonna be fine?

- Yeah, I will

- Are you sure?

- I'm sure, Kenny

- Don't go crazy and try to carve your face with a knife like that girl in CSI, ok?

- Sure – Kyle laughed a bit at this reference

- Good. I'll see you there.

And with that, he left his friend's room. Kyle was still discontent about his appearance, but thought there was nothing he could do and threw himself on the bed, staring at the ceiling. What was he going to do tonight? Could he bear watching Stan make out with Red? He didn't think so... Clyde was surely going to find a way to sneak booze in to mix with the punch. Would Stan even be conscious tonight? Well, that's not a fair thing to say, last time the one who got hammered was him and not Stan.

Kyle's mobile beeped and he read the message from Stan "I'm counting on you". He shivered at those words. Sigh. He knew what he had to do tonight. And knowing it didn't make it any easier.

--

At about 10 AM that morning, Red had called Stan asking him how he was planning to go. Stan was still sleeping, however, and he didn't know what she was talking about. Red then said he wanted Stan to drive her. "I don't have a car" was all he could muster between his sleepy grunts. Red then said "It's okay, you can drive my car." Stan desperately wanted to go back to sleep so he agreed.

So a few hours later, fully conscious, Stan remembered this little phone call and was immediately angry at himself. "Oh, goddamn it, the last thing I want is even more time with her. Why didn't I just come up with an excuse! God_damn_ it. Well at least when I get there, I'll see Kyle. That is, if I don't shoot myself on the way".

So now he was walking to Red's house under the fading sunlight, not looking forward to meeting her at all, even though she was probably one of the best-looking girls in the entire school. As he got closer and closer, he also slowed down his pace. That's how excited he was. Finally, there was no more stalling and he found himself on the doorstep.

He rang the bell and the door was promptly answered by his date. Red was smiling widely, obviously excited about the evening ahead of her. In reality, Red was excited because Stan was definitely one of the most handsome boys in school, and he was incredibly popular too, being the quarterback since freshman year and all. So this would be a great opportunity to give her the popularity boost she was wanting. Little did she know that Stan was as into her as Cartman was into salad.

After a quick greeting, they walked to her car and Stan sat on the driver seat. "Are you sure you want me to drive _your _car?"

"Don't be silly, I trust you. Besides, you do so well at so many things, I'm sure you're an excellent driver too"

"Uhh, thanks..."

"Yeah, it's like I was telling Bebe the other day, there are some people who just" Stan was impressed at how little time it took him to tune her out. He looked at the road as he was driving and Red was being quite loud, actually louder than the music coming from the radio, but Stan wasn't listening to a word she said. He would occasionally say "Uh-huh" or "I know what you mean" to humor her.

Stan allowed his mind to wander and the image that formed in his mind was that of his best friend. He wondered how come he never noticed how beautiful Kyle was. 'Beautiful' isn't a word Stan would normally use to describe someone, but it just applied so well to Kyle. His eyebrows were slim and the fact that they were red was simply way too cute. His mouth seemed to melt into his face with perfection, like it would only fit into his face, and no-one else's. Actually his mouth was one of Kyle's best attributes. His lips were soft pink and full and when Kyle was distracted, they would be slightly agape like they were begging for a kiss. Stan felt he would be more than happy to

"Whoa!" Stan said out loud. He was daydreaming about Kyle. _Again_.

--

"Are you going or what?" asked Kyle's dad, when he saw his son come in through the front door again. He had already left for the dance three times in the past 10 minutes, and he had come back a third time because he 'forgot something'.

Kyle simply ignored his father and raced upstairs towards his room. He had been trying to decide whether he'd wear his usual orange jacket and dark green pants or if he'd go for something else. His closet didn't have that many options, but he did have a button up burgundy shirt which he rarely wore, and some nice deep blue jeans, that he could match it with...

He had made up his mind that time, and stripped his clothes and chose to wear the different outfit. He'd stand out, of course, but maybe that's not entirely a bad thing. On his way out, he looked at himself in the mirror. He had unconsciously put his ushanka back on his head. The red hair underneath popped out at the entire edge of the hat. Should he wear it? It definitely didn't go with his chosen outfit. But not wearing it... it just felt weird. He left it on his head, thinking he could always leave it in the car if he changed his mind. Then he calmly descended the stairs, waved his dad goodbye for the fourth time and exited the house. He was going, right now. No more stalling.

--

Stan parked Red's car in the parking lot outside school and got out. Red had rambled on and on through the entire trip, but Stan was oblivious to her. If you asked him, he would not be able to repeat even a sentence Red had said.

He got out of the car and felt the cold breeze hit his face. Shit, it was cold. He pulled his scarf up to his chin and his hat down to his eyebrows, so as to expose as little skin as possible to the freezing night air. Red soon made her way around the car, still talking loudly, and grabbed Stan's arm as they started walking towards the entrance. Nothing ever felt so wrong for Stan.

They headed to the school's basketball court, where the dance was, and entered through the door. They were a bit late, with Stan's postponing meeting Red and all, and the place was already crammed, mostly by freshmen. Stan looked around, recognizing most faces, but not finding the one he was looking for. Where was Kyle?

Red said something about meeting the girls and quickly left Stan alone. He was still skimming through the people on the court, looking for his best friend, when he noticed a familiar face approaching him.

- Hey there, Kenny

- He's coming, Stan.

- Wha... How do you always know what's in other people's minds?

- What can I say, it's a gift – he said smirking

- I hope you're right. Red didn't shut up for two seconds in the car, I don't think I can take a second round with her without having him around.

- Haha, I've never met someone who hates girls as much as you, Stan.

- What's that supposed to mean?

- Nevermind. Come hang out with us over there. Kyle is gonna be late, he was having some problems.

- What problems?

- Nothing to be worried about. Say, Clyde's already fueled up the punch, let's go get some. It'll make listening to Red a whole lot easier.

--

Kyle had made it to the school incredibly quickly, despite trying to do the opposite. On his way, all lights were green, there was no-one at the stop signs, he made a fifteen minute drive in half that time. Now he was just sitting there in his still running car, with his gloved hands still on the wheel, staring at the school wall he could see through his windshield. He stayed in that position, immersed in his thoughts for some time. These thoughts were, of course, scenarios where he'd tell Stan of his feelings and the different reactions his friend would have. In some, he'd fall into Kyle's arms and gently kiss him. In some, he'd say he couldn't do something like this and that he hoped they could still be friends. In most, Stan would punch him square in the face.

Kyle decided he couldn't stall going in any longer and turned the engine off. Sighing deeply once, he unbuckled his seatbelt, took the car key, opened the door and got out. He was shocked at the cold that met him. He hadn't brought a jacket and, at this point, regretted it immensely. Shivering, he quickly locked his car and jogged inside to the much warmer corridors.

He slowly made his way to the gym and discretely opened the door. The music was loud inside and it was impossible to not notice a dizzyingly sweet smell. All the lights were wrapped in red cellophane, and it made everything have a reddish tone. He wandered in, trying to maintain as low a profile as possible. Some of his acquaintances noticed the unusual outfit and gave him puzzled stares, which made him quite uncomfortable. He headed for the bathrooms, wanting to check his looks out one more time before meeting Stan.

Upon entering the boys' room, Kyle nearly bumped into Butters who was coming out. Butters shyly smiled and made way for Kyle before exiting. The redhead looked at himself in the dirty mirror. He noticed he still had his ushanka on and indecision hit him one more time. "Burgundy and green do NOT go together, but I'm really not going back and passing through Antarctica just to put it away." He was still staring at his own image when the door opened loudly and startled him. Kenny came in through it.

- Oh, did Butters tell...

- What took you so long, Kyle? Stan's been here for a while, you know?

- Traffic was shit. How is him? Is he with...

- She's taken him to her little girlfriends chat circle. Last I saw him he looked like he was about to commit suicide.

- Did they kiss?

- They haven't. Yet. I think Stan might do it just to shut her up. Hurry up and go find him.

- How do I...

- You look fantastic.

- Th...

- You're welcome, now, go!

- Actually, I needed you to hold my hat, it doesn't suit my outfit very well.

- Fine, I'll put it in my bag. Now, GO!

Kyle exited the lavatory and looked around, searching for his best friend. He walked among many groups of people that chatted loudly, some couples who were dancing, but didn't find him. He reached the wall opposite to where he started searching and turned back. He walked everywhere, where was Stan? Then, out of nowhere, he felt someone touching his shoulder. He turned around and gazed upon the most gorgeous boy he'd ever seen. Stan had a tranquil smile and a calm look on his eyes.

"Stan, I..."

Before Kyle could say another world, Stan put his arms around his friend and slowly touched his lips to Kyle's. Kyle was shocked and also not completely sure this was really happening. Stan kissed him for what seemed like several minutes and then broke off, still with the same calm expression. He noticed Kyle's deeply shocked and confused look.

- Kyle, I love you. I have for many years, but I was too dumb to realize it. But I finally figured it out. I'm in love with you! I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long. I hope you can forgive me.

This time, it was Kyle who moved to kiss Stan, getting on the tip of his toes and reaching the taller boy's mouth with his own. Stan's lips gaped and allowed entrance to Kyle's tongue, that soon met his own. They swirled around, and then it happened. What had never happened before for Stan. There was suddenly music in the background, and he felt their hearts uniting in eternal love. Hollywood was right! They broke off after a while, gasping for air, but still holding each other.

- Dude, what the hell just happened? _I _was the one who was supposed to be confessing my love tonight!

- Well, I was really confused about it, but I talked to Kenny earlier. He just threw up all this information all over me and, to be honest, it made things pretty clear.

- Kenny! I bet this setting us up thing was just part of a big plan to get us in bed with him.

- That's actually very likely. Anyway, congratulations on your first french, buddy.

- It couldn't have been more perfect. I love you so much, Stan.

- I love you too, Kyle. – and after a few moments gazing at each other – what's with the outfit?

- What about it? – Kyle said blushing

- Did you... did you dress up for me?

- I did not!

- That's so sweet! You're so cute – Stan said smiling as he kissed his boyfriend's head

- Shut up – Kyle was smiling and trying to hide his blush

- But what happened to your hat?

- It didn't go with the outfit...

- It goes with you, Kyle. Everything goes with you. You're perfect.

- Fuck, I waited so long to be with you...

- I know, I'm sorry, I should have come to my senses – Stan said, and he moved in to kiss Kyle again, but stopped when Kyle laughed softly

- Hehehe

- What?

- I told you I'd get a valentine by Sunday.

Stan smiled and kissed his boyfriend tenderly, both of them knowing deep in their hearts that they'd be together forever.


End file.
